TOP MODEL (CON LOS JOVENES TITANES , FROSEN Y JACK :)
by Kassmayer
Summary: LAS HERMANAS ANDERS :ELSA, KORINA, ROMINA SON LAS TIPICAS ADOLESCENTES QUE QUIEREN CONOCER EL MUNDO EN UN DÍA . SU MADRASTARA LES INCRIBIRA EN UN CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO ALLÍ VIVIRAN AVENTURAS QUE JAMÁS PENSARON . PERSONAS LLEGARAN A SU VIDA Y ESTARAN ALLI PARA SIEMPRE . AMIGOS DE MUNDOS DIFERENTES PERO JUNOS LOGRARAN VENCER LA ADOLESCENCIA HASTA QUE EL DESTINO LOS DIRIJA A AL FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIÓN:**

 **HOLAS HOLAS ANTES DE COMENZAR LES CONFESARE QUE ESTOY VIOLANDO ALGUNAS REGLAS DE FANFICTION O ESO CREO HACER (SI ALGUIEN QUE ESTEE ENCARGADO DE ASEGURAR EL CUMPLIIENTO DE LA S NORMAS SIENTO MUCHO LO QUE ESTO HACIENDO NO ME CANCELEN LA CUENTA , AUN ESTOY EMPEZANDO) .**

 **BUENO AQUI VA LA GRACIA , ESTOS SON LOS PERSONAJES:**

 **PERSONAJES:**

 **ANA**

 **ELSA-KORINA- ROMINA (hermanas Anders) Romina es Rapunsel (seeee ya entrevere mucho pero me gusta la idea)**

 **DICK**

 **RAQUEL**

 **GARFIELD**

 **VICTOR**

 **JACK FROST**

 **Y OTROS MÁS QUE AGREGARE CON EL TIEMPO :D.**

 **ELLOS INGRESARAN A UN CAMPAMENTO QUE ES COMO ESUELA DE MODELAJE Y AL FINAL SOLO ALGUNOS PODRAN CUMPLIR SU SUEÑO , SE LES IRA ELIMINANDO COMO EN REALITIS (SI , VI MUCHO TOP MODEL XD).**

 **Ningún personaje me pertenece excepto algunos que agregare y mil disculpas por las faltas ortográficas los dejo bye .**

 **P _rimer capitulo:_**

 ** _POV NORMAL:_**  
 ** _Un pequeño niño corre por su casa jugando pero es interrumpido por los fuertes golpes de su puerta._**  
 ** _Niño:¿Abro papi?-le pregunto a un hombre que estaba parado frente a el._**  
 ** _Papá: No se quien sea para que toque así._**  
 ** _El pequeño llamado por la curiosidad se acerca a la puerta y abre , en seguida policías armados entraron al lugar._**  
 ** _Sin previo aviso agarran fuertemente al hombre que intenta soltarse sin saber porque hacían eso._**  
 ** _Papá: ¡suéltenme! ¡hijo sal de acá!-dijo desesperado tratando de liberarse._**  
 ** _Pero la inocencia del niño se espumo cuando aterrorizado aprecio como le disparaban una y otra vez a su padre._**  
 ** _El pequeño corrió en busca de ayuda pero la culpa y el odio que sentía jamás se borraría_**  
 ** _-_**

 ** _Korina: Tía pero ¿al caso me quieres opacar?.- dijo viéndome bajar con un top blanco con una falda pequeña negra._**  
 ** _Elsa: No es para tanto. Puede que tú me ganes…. Algún día ,claro –dijo en tono de broma a su hermana._**  
 ** _Era lo típico en ellas, las hermanas y las mejores amigas , se molestaban pero era lo que les divertía._**  
 ** _Romina: Si siguen a si, seré la única que se quede sin novio –dijo arreglándose su cabello._**  
 ** _Elsa: ¡que va! , si con tu cara de ángel ya has tenido más novios que vosotras dos juntas._**  
 ** _Romina: yo no les llamaría novios ,si tan solo los conozco por internet._**  
 ** _Korina: Pero nena si sigues así solo te encontraras locos pervertidos._**  
 ** _Romina: Como te gustan ¿verdad?_**  
 ** _Korina: si serás… no huyas de mi –dijo al tratar de golpearla con un cojín de la sala pero su nueva madre llego para impedirlo._**  
 ** _Luisa: ¡HABER YA BASTA! –grito logrando que las tres se sentaran obedientes._**  
 ** _Luisa: claro ustedes muy lindas modelando por la casa y ni siquiera se acordaron que tienen que ir con su padre para que las inscriba en el campamento que quieren-dijo entre feliz y enojada._**  
 ** _Elsa: con el tono que lo dices parece que te alegraras de no tenernos aquí –dijo con cara de niña regañada._**  
 ** _Luisa: Hay nena que rápido te das cuenta de las cosas –dijo tocándole la cabeza y saliendo del lugar._**  
 ** _Romina: es muy mala , empiezo a creer que no quiere a nuestro padre ._**  
 ** _Korina: es que nos olvidamos de hacerle una bienvenida a nuestra nueva mami , chicas –dijo con voz cómplice a sus hermanas y adquirieron una mirada traviesa y malévola._**  
 ** _Elsa: Cuando regresamos lo haremos , pero hay que acompañar a papá para que nos inscriba sino nos quedaremos sin conocer a nuevos chicos –dijo emocionada abriendo la puerta._**  
 ** _Korina: ¿vamos caminando al estilo de nuestra ´´mami´´?_**  
 ** _Romina: siiii_**  
 ** _Las tres comienzan a caminar moviendo exageradamente los hombros y las caderas mientras reían divertidas . Al llegar al auto de su padre que les estaba esperando suena el celular de Romina._**  
 ** _Elsa: ¿Quién es Romi? –dice acercándose a ver su teléfono móvil._**  
 ** _Romina: Es Ana ._**  
 ** _Un hola de las tres chicas se escucha en alta voz seguido de un insulto afectuoso para su 4ta amiga ._**  
 ** _Ana: Hola gilipollas ¿ya están camino al cam?_**  
 ** _Korina: Ya vamos en camino cariño , recuerda dejarnos a alguno eh._**  
 ** _Ana: eso intentare pero no prometo algo que saben que no cumpliré –dijo riéndose._**  
 ** _Elsa: Bueno te dejamos , tenemos que irnos. Despídanse chicas._**  
 ** _Las tres: Chau, te queremos feis_**  
 ** _Ana: Luego nos vemos tontis , bye ._**  
 ** _Las tres hermanas subieron junto a su padre que esta es shock por los insultos que escucho decir a sus ´´amadas angelitas´´ que estaban en camino a un verano que promete…_**  
 ** _  
POV JACK:_**

 ** _Desperté por los gritos que se escuchaba de ese detestable hombre a quien tengo que llamar padre aunque yo prefiero llamarle Adrián._**

 ** _Tocaba la puerta insistentemente como si quisiera tumbarla._**

 ** _Jack:¿Qué te ocurre?-dije sin abrir los ojos aun._**

 ** _Adrián: Akarí esta llorando, eres el único que la calma – dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando alguien._**

 ** _Termine de abrir mis ojos por completo y alcance a ver a mi pequeña adoración jugando con mi mano aun llorosa, al verme despierto estiro sus pequeñas manitos hacia mi.-_**

 ** _Jack: Mi princesa -dije cargando a la pequeña y llevándola a su habitación._**

 ** _Si había de sacar algo bueno de que mi madre de haya vuelto a casar de nuevo es a mi hermanita, aunque odie verdaderamente a ese hombre._**

 ** _Akarí: No te ayas –dijo tratando de hablar lo mejor posible ._**

 ** _Jack: Sera tan solo un tiempo, ahora vuelve a dormir peque._**

 ** _Era a la única que iba a extrañar cuando ingrese a la escuela de modelaje en un campamento durante 6 meses , mi madre se había vuelto una mujer detestable por el amor que siente por ese hombre y ni siquiera se preocupaba por la niña, dejarla a cargo me ponía nervioso ._**

 ** _Termine de hacer dormir a la pequeña y salí de su habitación encontrándome con la misma escena de siempre: mi madre humillándose ante el hombre a quien le juraba amor . Ya había hablado muchas veces con ella pero nada parecía hacerle entender que eso no estaba bien._**

 ** _Al salir de la casa tire de la puerta con fuerza harto de casi todo lo que me rodeaba , saque de mi bolsillo la dirección para inscribirme y al fin me decidí a ir , si tenía suerte lograre entrar y si no , lo habré intentado._**

 ** _Al llegar observe a tres chicas bajando de su auto emocionadas y enseguida una de ellas me giño el ojo al_ _pasar_ _cerca de mi . Desde ese momento supe que ellas serian parte de esta etapa que aun esta por empezar._**


	2. Chapter 2

**POV NORMAL:**

 **La fila para audicionar a esa escuela era enorme , adolescentes de todas partes intentaban ingresar pero solo algunos quedaran , al final solo habría 8 personas que lograrían ganar su titulo de modelo adolescente y por supuesto ya tenían una profesión asegurada y para ello cada día se ira eliminando a uno.**

 **POV JACK:**

 **Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de poder tan siquiera ingresar pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.**

 **Una chica muy pálida y con cabello corto se acercó a mi sin sonreír.**

 **Chica: Hola ¿aquí es el campamento de modelaje?.**

 **Jack: Si , ¿audicionas? –pregunto curioso.**

 **Chica: La verdad eso no se me da pero dicen que lo hago bien –dijo restándole importancia.**

 **Jack: No te lo tomes a mal pero ¿entonces que haces aquí?-dijo ya exasperado .**

 **Chica: La verdad me estaba aburriendo y vine aquí más para que conocieran mi musica , me llamo Rachel ¿tu eres?.**

 **Jack: Soy Jack Frost .¿así que cantas? .**

 **Raven: si y compongo canciones . Bueno me tengo que ir a la fila de las chicas , luego hablamos.**

 **Un grito ensordecedor se escucho de la sala de audiciones , después una chica de cabello rojizo salió feliz gritando que la habían aceptado . Con ella iban 20 de 100 personas que habían audicionado antes (si que ánimos les daban ¿verdad).**

 **POV ELSA:**

 **Korina: lo hice siiiii –grito por milésima vez , ya empezaba a impacientarme por que yo le seguía en la fila antes que Romina.**

 **Elsa: Bien ya lo sabemos , bueno es mi turno –dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios.**

 **Romina: Solo inhala y jala .**

 **Elsa: 0.0 ¿ah? No es inhala y exhala.**

 **Romina: no , es jala , debes jalar la puerta para entrar –dijo con tono inocente .**

 **Elsa: Claroooo –dijo como quien no acaba de entender a su hermana.**

 **Era su momento , abrió la puerta y observo a unas ex modelos sentadas como jurados .**

 **Jurado 1: Bien , ¿eres Elsa Anders? ¿verdad? – dijo con tono serio tratando de sonar lo más amable.**

 **Elsa: a si es – dijo no sabiendo que palabras usar.**

 **Jurado 2 : Sube a la pasarela por favor niña .**

 **La peli rubia volteo pero no alcanzo a ver nada más que más personas inspeccionando .**

 **Elsa: no hay ninguna –dijo nerviosa.**

 **Jurado 2 : oh , lo siento linda , espera un segundo- dijo sacando un control y presionando varios botones .**

 **Al instante la habitación es 3 veces más grandes pero hay una enorme pasarela con luces .**

 **Elsa: esta bien –dijo mientras subía tratando de esconder su asombro.**

 **Jurado 3 : ¿esperais un cartel para desfilar? .**

 **La chica quiso fulminarla con la mirada pero se retuvo y comenzó a recorrer la pasarela ágilmente . Al terminar le indicaron que bajase .**

 **Jurado 1 : digo que un bebé de 1 mes camina mejor que tu –dijo mirándola con seriedad .**

 **Jurado 2: aceptada , un voto a tu favor.**

 **Jurado 3 : si tienes algo , pero si no lo terminas de sacar la próxima semana seras eliminada cariño , por mi aceptada por ahora. Tiene , estas dentro.**

 **Elsa no entendía nada, tenían ideas muy diversas pero no le gustaba como le hablaba la primera jurado, salio con lagrimas en los ojos pero antes de salir se las seco , ella era fuerte y eso no iba a ser fácil pero no podía rendirse , no ahora.**

 **Al Salir sus hermanas la esperaban ansiosas y ella intento mostrar felicidad .**

 **Elsa: ingrese chicas , vamos a estar juntas.**

 **Romina: hola ¿estoy pintada? Aun falto yo .**

 **Korina: hay nena tienes un gran cuerpo y además tienes mucha personalidad.**

 **Romina: venga no me hagáis la pelota que al final voy a terminar como Elsa.**

 **La aludida le saca la lengua como una niña pequeña y después la empuja despacio hacia la puerta de entrada.**

 **POV ROMINA:**

 **Entre casi con un ataque de pánico pero casi empiezo a hiperventilar cuando veo la cara de los jurados , no parecían las mejores personas del mundo.**

 **Jurado 2 : ¿Romina Anders? La última de las hermanas.**

 **Romina: si soy Romina , la última de las Anders.**

 **Jurado 1 : a desfilar criatura .**

 **La chica sube a la enorme pasarela y camina con un poco de timidez y no puede evitar que te tiemble el cuerpo.**

 **Jurado 3 : tranquila no comemos –dijo al verla a la mitad de la pasarela.**

 **Romina sintió más confianza y camino de la forma más natural y divertida terminando con una pose y con un brillo en los ojos , amaba esa profesión más que a nada.**

 **Jurado 1 : ¿prometes que jamás volveras a mostrarte nerviosa?.**

 **Romina: si eso hare – dijo rogando al cielo para que la aceptan.**

 **Jurado 1 : aceptada.**

 **Jurado 2: pues yo diría que no podemos tolerar esas fallas nena.**

 **Empezaba a sentirse nerviosa si la jueza 3 no la aceptaba era el fin de la gran oportunidad que se le había presentado .**

 **Jurado 3: me gusta lo que veo en tus ojos y por eso te doy la oportunidad de ingresar.**

 **les sonrió y me despidió tratando de que no notaran que estaba un poco enfadada.**

 **Al salir mis dos hermanas corren hacia mi y me felicitan (see, tienen la costumbre de espiarme siempre xd) y fuimos interrumpidas por la voz del anfitrión que decía que ya se había terminado las audiciones.**

 **Anfitrión: Muy bien ya acabado les agradecemos por haber venido y se les pide que tanto los varones como las chicas que fueron aceptados pasen nuevamente , se les tiene que informar algunas cosas.**

 **La gran mayoría de las personas se retiro y solo unas 19 quedaron y entraron a la sala, mis hermanas y yo nos aseguramos de entrar primero para ver ingresar a nuestros competidores.**

 **POV ELSA:**

 **Hasta ahora no había nada fuera de lo normal , el primero en ingresar después de nosotras fue un chico de cabello castaño con poco delgado y con unas cuantas pecas en el rostro , luego les siguió tres chicas morenas que parecían estar nerviosas . Después de ellos perdí totalmente el interés por seguir viendo al final de seguro ni les agradaría y me distraje jugando con mi cabello pero en seguida mi vista volvió cuando vi al joven que nos encontramos en la entrada, era de piel blanca y cabello rubio casi blanco como el mío , su cuerpo ni que hablar era una tentación para cualquier mujer. Note que Romina también lo miraba de forma extraña, raro en ella así que preferí no hablar del tema.**

 **Korina: ¿alguna ya tiene a su objetivo chicas?.-les pregunto en un susurro.**

 **Romina: El rubio de buen cuerpo –dijo mirado fijamente a Jack.**

 **Elsa: eeee yo no tengo preferencia aun – miente.**

 **Korina: Yo quizá al moreno pelinegro.**

 **Romina: ¿amas a los morenos o no? – dijo recordando que todos los novios de su hermana habían sido morenos.**

 **Korina: No ha todos niña , el abuelo de la esquina también lo es y no lo amo , se aplican restricciones –dijo imitando la voz de los comerciales de tv.**

 **Jurado 1 : Bien , aquí están los 19 finalistas , felicidades chicos .**

 **Algunos: Gracias –se escuchó decir a algunos amables.**

 **Jurado 2: Les explicare con claridad como funciona esta academia , primero les dire que vivirán aquí los 6 meses que dura el proceso que es el enseñarles todo lo que deben aprender del modelaje y luego empieza la elección de los mejores y se les ira eliminando ¿esta claro?.**

 **Todos: Si señora .**

 **Jurado 2: *Que capullos son estos como para decirme señora * - ¿alguna pregunta corazones? O.O.**

 **Una chica pelinegra y muy pálida levanto la mano para pedir la palabra.**

 **Raquel:¿desde cuando se empieza todo esta mi… tica academia? (alguien noto lo que iba a decir o.o).**

 **Jurado 3 : la próxima semana cariño , ahora se pueden retirar.-dijo tratando de ignorar la palabra que estuvo a punto de soltar su ahora alumna.**

 **Todos salieron con distintos a ser la vida imposible a su madrastra , otros que se preocupaban por su figura se prometían bajar de peso y algunos solo solucionar todos sus problemas antes de la semana que viene.**

 **POV ROMINA:**

 **Al salir decidí no ir a casa y por lo contrario debía perseguir al chico que tenía en la mira.**

 **Romina: Hasta aquí las dejo chicas (se despide con un beso de cada una y se va).**

 **Korina: esta se va a por el chico ¿verdad?**

 **Elsa: Puede ser lo más probable pero ahora tenemos que divertirnos con nuestra ´mami´´ (dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa).**

 **Mientras tanto yo caminaba sin perder a mi objetivo de vista, caminaba muy rápido y por eso fue muy fácil que no notara mi presencia pero se volteo de golpe sin que yo ni siquiera tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.**

 **Jack: ¿por qué me persigues? (dijo mirándola a los ojos cosa que la intimido).**

 **Romina: eeh pues yo solo iba a mi casa (miente sin mirarlo).**

 **Jack: ¿en que calle vives?.**

 ***ok, descubierta , ahora pensara que soy una desesperada* - pensó la rubia.**

 **Romina: ¿y a ti que te vale? (intenta desviarlo pero sabe que con ese chico es imposible).**

 **Jack: Mira linda, serás muy buena modelando pero eres un desastre mintiendo , tengo prisa adiós fue un gusto .**

 **La oji verde no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente y con más precaución lo siguió hasta que llego a una casa de 3 pisos , no tenia mala pinta.**

 **Observo como al entrar se escucho gritos y como el joven hizo una mueca de fastidio . Pasaron 10 minutos y un auto se estaciono frente la entrada de el salió una chica de ojo fucsia y cabello negro ondulado , un buen cuerpo y de piel blanca. Toco la puerta y una señora le abrió mientras que escondida escuchaba la conversación entre las dos.**

 **Señora: bienvenida Rouse ¿a ti te aceptaron como a mi hijo?.**

 **Rouse: claro ¿Quién se resistiría a mi? (luego sonríe).**

 ***uf que pequeño es el mundo , a esta también la aceptaron * -pensé mientras la seguía observando .**

 **Rouse: ¿esta mi hermano favorito? (dijo con voz melosa y sin esperar respuesta entro corriendo).**

 ***ahora si que ya estoy más perdida que Batman en el país de las maravillas ¿Por qué esa mujer no la trata como su hija pero si ella como su madre* -pensé mientras jugaba con mi cabello rubio.**

 **En seguida tuve la respuesta , era su hermanastra por los gritos de antes y porque se parecía al hombre que vi dentro pero mi sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando vi como en el balcón estaba el chico que yo quiero junto a una niña pequeña y Rouse entra he inesperadamente trata de besarlo mientras le da pequeños besos en el cuello , él por otra parte intentaba alejarla amablemente diciendo que era su hermanastro y que no podía hacer eso.**

 ***vaya que sorpresas te da la vida . bueno niñata , que gane la mejor* - dije en mi mente antes marcharme .**

 **POV JACK:**

 **Genial , mi hermanastra estaba hablando con mi madre ahora solo falta contar hasta 5 . 1, 2 , 3 , 4 y 5.**

 **Rouse: ¡hermanito! –dijo abalanzándose hacia mi intentando besarme.**

 **Jack: Rouse bájate por favor –intente que me dejara de molestar.**

 **Rouse: frívolo , bueno nos vemos luego – dijo enviando besos imaginarios y bajando al segundo piso.**

 **Observe a alguien detrás de un árbol pero no era necesario verlo para que llegue a saber quien era…**

 **POV ELSA:**

 **Elsa : ¿todo listo?-le pregunta detrás de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres a su hermana quien estaba tras ella.**

 **Korina: sip – dijo marcando un numero en su teléfono móvil.**

 **Korina:Hola ¿se encuentra el señor Anders? –dijo tratando de que su voz sonara sexi mientras que Elsa casi no podía respirar de tanta risa.**

 **Luisa: si , se esta duchando ¿qué desea?- dijo tratando de que no notara que estaba celosa pero dos ciertas chicas tras la puerta ya no sabían ni como parar su risa.**

 **Korina: es que le quería decir que toda la noche la pase extrañándole mucho con lo mucho que me calienta , nunca había estado tan desesperada – dijo tratando de no reírse al ver a su madrastra gritar en silencio y jalarse de los cabellos.**

 **Luisa: Eres una gilipollas .**

 **Korina*es que trato de imitarla xd * :siento haberla hecho molestar es solo que de verdad extrañe mi pijama que se me olvido en la empresa de su esposo.**

 **Luisa *con suerte lo dijiste porque ya estaba pensando en el plan de castración *: no te disculpes cariño , se lo dire cuando vuelva , besitos.**

 **Luisa: m%mona esta ¿qué se ha creido? – se dijo a si misma.**

 **Las dos chicas se fueron a su habitación tapándose la boca y al estar allí cerraron la puerta ambas cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de la risa. En eso la puerta se abre y una sorprendida Romina las observa que ya agonizan de tanto reírse .**

 **Romina: ¿qué os pasa? ¿estais en j &da? – dijo viendo que no podían hablar pero le dieron el celular de Elsa que grabo todo.**

 **Romina: pero chicas se han pasado ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo sin mi capullas?.**

 **Korina: …lo .. siento .. fue tentador –dijo logrando calmarse un poco.**

 **Elsa: da igual , pásame una pastilla que me siento un poco mareada.**

 **Romina y Korina: ¿qué?.**

 **Elsa: ¿Qué os casa? Solo es un simple mareo.**

 **Las dos chicas la miraron atónitas sin creer aun lo que estaban escuchando de su hermana.**

 **Korina: debes ir la medico , le dire a mi padre.**

 **Elsa: bah eres una exagerada aun no comprendo como eres mi familia y ni por joder se te ocurre decirle . – no pudo fingir más porque se arrodillo y respiro con dificultad**

 **Korina: No , ahora si lo voy a hacer– dijo preocupada por su hermana.**

 **Elsa: puf coñ% niña estoy bien . voy al gim – dijo saliendo trotando de la habitación.**

 **Romina: ¿tenemos un problema o no?.**

 **Korina: si y espero que no se agrande –dijo sin salir del shock que su hermana mayor le había causado .**

 **Romina: oye de a por casualidad , a que todo te lo cuenta a ti ¿desde cuando no compra toallas para su periodo?.**

 **Korina: pues yo siempre la acompaño a hacerlo y desde hace 2 meses no me dice nada .**

 **Romina: entonces cabe la posibilidad que estee embarazada –dijo empezando a alucinar a su hermana con un pequeño bebé.**

 **Korina: no lo sé aun así solo es una posibilidad…**


	3. Chapter 3 ULTIMO DÍA DE DESCANSO

_**POV JACK:**_

 _ **Ya había pasado 6 días desde que fuimos inscritos a la academia de modelaje , trataba todos los días de practicar mi paso en la pasarela y me ejercitaba más que de costumbre. Ser modelo no es fácil pero es solo sentir la pasión y eres capaz de hacer todo lo que se te pida.**_

 _ **Por ahora todo estaba en orden, mi madre estaba con ese hombre en su habitación , Akarí cantaba una canción infantil mientras comía unas chucherías y mi querida prima estaba de compras.**_

 _ **Era extraño los momentos en que había un poco de paz en mi casa pero generalmente se acaba muy pronto.**_

 _ **Rouse: ¡Holas!- dijo entrando cargada de bolsas mientras daba saltitos de felicidad.**_

 _ **Si, definitivamente se acaban muy rápido. (Rouse vestía con un vestido azul corto como este).**_

 _ **Jack:¿Te importa bajar la voz por favor?.**_

 _ **Rouse: arg está bien ¿te importaría ayudarme con las bolsas?-dijo sacando más y más bolsas del auto.**_

 _ **Me acerque a ella y recogí algunas bolsas para llevarlas a su habitación, ella me venía siguiendo rápidamente con más.**_

 _ **Al estar allí observe que había cambiado hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquella habitación , ahora era fucsia con cosas blancas y moradas.**_

 _ **Para mi sorpresa ella cerró la puerta con seguro y se acercó a mi exagerando en sus movimientos de cadera.**_

 _ **Rouse: Ahora sí estamos solos – me empujo hacia la cama y se acostó sobre mi evitando que me pudiera poner de pie.**_

 _ **Jack: Suéltame y déjame salir Rouse – le ordene , ya estaba agotando mi paciencia.**_

 _ **Escuche unos pequeños pasos y en la forma de que aun no sabia caminar muy bien me di cuenta de inmediato que había dejado a la niña sola.**_

 _ **Jack: Akarí aun no aprende a caminar ¿quieres que al intentar bajar se resbale por las escaleras?.**_

 _ **La chica refunfuño y se paró dándose por vencida. Pero conociéndola lo intentaría una y otra vez, solo que esta vez yo ya no le daría la oportunidad.**_

 _ **Al salir encontré a la pequeña sentada con ¨Lini¨, un conejo de peluche que ella tanto quería.**_

 _ **Observe como Rouse enfadada por la interrupción de la niña le quito a su muñeco y se lo llevo a su habitación, causando que la pequeña llorara mientras que estiraba sus manos para que se lo devolviese. Cosa que ella no hizo haciéndola que haga mohines.**_

 _ **Jack: ¡Rouse! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¡solo tiene 2 años!– la rete enfadado por hacer llorar a la pequeña.**_

 _ **Rouse: Esta bien de acuerdo , ten niña – le dice cogiendo con poca delicadeza al muñeco y dándoselo a Akarí quien le saco la legua enfadada.**_

 _ **Después de eso entro nuevamente a su habitación olvidando las bolsas que aun seguían abajo.**_

 _ **Akarí: Ouse no me quele– dijo aun haciendo mohines. (Disculpen por las faltas de ortografía pero es que así habla la nena)**_

 _ **Jack: No es eso, ella no quiere a nadie solo a ella misma. ¿Prometes no ser como ella?**_

 _ **Akarí: pometido ¿me ayudas a bajal?**_

 _ **Le sonreí y cargue a la pequeña para llevarla al primer piso, luego que la deje en el sillón subí a vestirme con un deportivo, después tendría que salir a correr pero no sé cómo dejar a la niña en un lugar donde pareciera que nadie se preocupa por ella.**_

 _ **Ya estaba acabando de arreglarme cuando un grito se escuchó de la sala, era mi prima.**_

 _ **Rouse: ¡JACK! ¡MIRA LO QUE HIZO!**_

 _ **Baje rápidamente pero me sorprendió ver mucha ropa manchada de plumones que parecían no poder borrarse pero no pude evitar sonreír un poco al ver la ropa intima de mi prima colgada por todos lados.**_

 _ **Rouse gritaba como loca mientras trataba de recuperar parte de su ropa, Akarí saco su cabecita por uno de los muebles manchada de plumón.**_

 _ **Gateo hasta llegar a mi lado y se escondió detrás de mí mientras sonreía y daba aplausos por haber logrado hacer enfadar a Rouse.**_

 _ **Jack: Eres una niña muy buena Akarí – le dije acariciándole el cabello mientras ella se divertía al ver a mi prima desesperada.**_

 _ **EN LA FAMILIA ANDERS:**_

 _ **Las tres chicas estaban con sus pijamas. Korina vestía con un pijama blanco tipo vestido pero corto hasta las rodillas, Romina uno negro con top y short que le quedaba hasta el final del glúteo y Elsa uno azul con una blusa y una falda short hasta antes de las rodillas.**_

 _ **Estaban sentadas en el suelo comiendo dulces mientras platicaban de sus secretos más íntimos.**_

 _ **Korina:¿Algún días has pensado en una mujer de otra manera?- dijo leyendo un papelito de los muchos que habían hecho para que las otras dos contestaran. Cada una coge uno y debe preguntar a las otras dos lo que dice en el papel.**_

 _ **Romina y Elsa: no hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Elsa: Bien, me toca ¿Haz salido sin ropa interior?**_

 _ **Korina: yo solo una vez, fue por curiosidad.**_

 _ **Romina: Yo igual solo que fue por emergencia de esos días difíciles. ¿Has estado con más de un chico a la vez?**_

 _ **Korina: Solo porque sabía que estaban jugando conmigo.**_

 _ **Romina: Con cibernovios sip.**_

 _ **Elsa: Es hora del Karaoke chicas. ¿Voluntarias?**_

 _ **Korina se acerca al parlante , escoge una canción y coge un micrófono en seguida emieza a sonar la pista de suerte de Paty Cantu.**_

 _ **El me dejo y yo queria hacerlo  
Maldita sea  
Esa soy yo  
La que aguanta patanes por ser tan buena**_

Por un rato quiero estar soltera  
Mis amigos me regañan por que me enamoro de cualquiera

 _ **Las otras dos chicas mueven sus cuerpos al ritmo de la canción mientras animan a su hermana para que siga cantando.**_

 _ **Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me está encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor**_

Te diré que no me molesta nada tu mala fama  
Te advierto que yo soy una promesa de mucho drama

Jamás he sido muy romántica  
Pero necesito tus abrazos y besos de practica

 _ **Korina se había soltado más , saltaba y movía sus caderas mientras cantaba. Sus hermanas reían y bailaban divertidas por el ritmo pegajoso y movido de la canción.**_

 _ **apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me esta encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor**_

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me esta encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor

Jamas he sido muy romantica  
Pero necesito tus abrazos .. oh oh oh

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me esta encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Oh

Y apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Ya me esta encantado conocerte  
Dime todo o nada  
En ti me aburro  
Y ya quiero quererte  
Ser adicta al amor

Ser adicta al amor  
Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte  
Apareciste tu para cambiar mi suerte

 _ **La canción iba subiendo de tono y las chicas se movían más y más hasta acabar la canción aplaudiendo a su hermana.**_

 _ **Romina : Eso fue genial nena . ¿otra voluntaria?.- dijo mirando a su otra hermana.**_

 _ **Elsa: okey ya entendí . Yo sigo.**_

 _ **La rubia se acerca al sonido y busca la pista de la canción que siempre escuchaba cuando se enamoro por mi primera vez. La soledad de Laura Pausini**_

 _ **Marco se ha marchado para no volver  
El tren de la mañana llega ya sin. él  
Es solo un corazón con alma de metal  
En esa nela gris que envuelve lá ciudad  
Su banco está vacío, marco sigue en mi  
Le siento respirar, pienso que sigue aqui  
Ni la distancia enorme puede dividir  
Dos corazones y un solo latir**_

 _ **Quizá si tú piensas en mí  
Si a nadie tú quieres hablar  
Si tú te escondes como yo  
Si huyes de todo y si te vas  
Pronto a la cama sin cenar  
Si aprietas fuérte contra tí  
La almohada y te echas a llorar  
Si tú no sabes cuanto mal  
Te hará la soledad**_

 _ **Sus hermanas apagaron las luces y sacaron una lucecillas de colores , las movieron al compas de la tan romántica y emotiva canción.**_

 _ **Miro en mi diario tu fotografía  
Con ojos de muchacho un poco tímido  
La aprieto contra el pecho y me parece que  
Estás aquí entre inglés y matemáticas  
Tu padre y sus consejos que monotonía  
Por causa del trabajo y otras tonterías  
Te ha llevado lejos sin contar contigo  
Te ha dicho: "un día lo comprenderás"**_

 _ **Quizá si tú piensas en mí  
Con los amigos te verás  
Tratando sólo de olvidar  
No es nada fácil la verdad  
En clase ya no puedo más  
Y por las tardes es peor  
No tengo ganas de estudiar  
Por tí mi pensamiento va  
Es imposible dividir así la vida de los dos  
Por eso espérame cariño mio  
Conserva la ilusión.**_

 _ **En ese punto las dos chicas la miraban emocionadas a su hermana ya que transmitia muchos sentimentos basados en recuerdos que siente ahora la rubia.**_

 _ **En ese punto las dos chicas la miraban emocionadas a su hermana ya que transmitia muchos sentimentos basados en recuerdos que siente ahora la rubia.**_

La soledad entre los dos  
Este silencio en mi interior  
Esa inquietud de ver pasar así la vida sin tu amor  
Por eso, espérame porque  
Esto no puede suceder  
Es imposible separar así la historia de los dos

La soledad entre los dos  
Este silencio en mi interior  
Esa inquietud de ver pasar así la vida sin tu amor  
Por eso, espérame porque  
Esto no puede suceder  
Es imposible separar así la historia de los dos  
La soledad[/color]  
Romina: Guo , nos pusimos sentimentales ehh . Ahora yo.  
La ojiverde se acerca al aparato y selecciona una pista que empieza a sonar pegadiza y movida.  
Ayer conoci un cielo sin sol  
y un hombre sin suelo  
un santo en prision  
y una cancion triste sin dueno

Ya he ya he ya la he  
y conoci tus ojos negros  
ya he ya he ya la he  
y ahora si que no  
puedo vivir sin ellos yo  
La tercera hermana Anders movi sus caderas danzando cordinadamente al estilo árabe mientras que a ella se le unia sus dos hermanas que la imitaban,  
Le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontre ojos asi  
como los que tienes tu

Rabboussamai fikarrajaii  
fi ainaiha aralhayati  
ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni  
arjouka labbi labbi nidai  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontre ojos asi  
como los que tienes tu .  
Las chicas cantaban junto a su hermana en voz baja mientras hacían una coreografía que parecía esayada.  
Ayer vi pasar una mujer  
debajo de su camello  
un rio de sal un barco  
abandonado en el desierto

Ya he ya he ya la he  
y vi pasar tus ojos negros  
ya he ya he ya la he  
y ahora si que no  
puedo vivir sin ellos yo

Le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontre ojos asi  
como los que tienes tu

Le pido al cielo solo un deseo  
que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir  
he recorrido ya el mundo entero  
y una cosa te vengo a decir  
viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut  
fui desde el Norte hasta el polo sur  
y no encontre ojos asi  
como los que tienes tu.  
Korina: Wao , eso fue muy emocionante tía.  
Las tres sonríen y se lanzan a la cama agotadas por el baile que habían armado sin previo aviso era hora de las historias de terror.  
Elsa: Bueno capullas voy al baño antes de seguir para no interrumpirlas.  
La rubia camino hacia el segundo cuarto de baño que era el más lejano a sus dos hermanas , al estar allí se ínclito sobre el váter y empezó a vomitar lo que acaba de comer , siempre era lo mismo.  
Al terminar se enjuaga la boca y se moja un poco la cara para que no lo tonen , acto seguido se descubre el vientre y se lo toca ¿Ha crecido? , eso es lo que le parece a ella.  
Maldice en voz baja y sonríe nuevamente para fingir que nada le pasaba , acto seguido sal a continuar con su vida que para ella ya no era la misma desde hace mucho...[/color]

 _ **Al estar las tres reunidas nuevamente empezaron las historias de terror.**_

 _ **Romina: Bien , ¿Quién empieza?-dijo observando con una mantita en la cara a sus dos hermanas.**_

 _ **Elsa: yop , esta leyenda e llama:La muñeca encantada.**_

 _ **Korina: ¡que típico!**_

 _ **Elsa: En 1897, una familia de apellido Otto vivió en una casa cercana en Key West. Eran dueños de una plantación y había un montón de sirvientes que trabajan para ellos a los que trataban muy mal. Una criada le dio el hijo de Otto, Gene, una muñeca de regalo. Lo que el Ottos no sabian era que esta criada sabía vudú.**_

Sus padres siempre llamaban al pequeño, "Gene", por lo que el decidió dar a la muñeca su nombre real, "Robert".  
Muchas cosas extrañas comenzaron a ocurrir en el hogar Otto. Muchos vecinos afirmaron ver Robert moverse de ventana a ventana, cuando la familia estaba fuera. Gene comenzó a culpar a Robert para las desgracias que se producian. Los Otto afirmaban oír una risita macabra, y juraban que veian la muñeca corriendo por la casa.

 _ **Romina: Ya no sigas-dice tapándose sus oídos tratando de no escuchar**_

Elsa:Gene comenzó a tener pesadillas y gritar en la noche. Una noche sus padres entraron en la habitación, se encontraron los muebles dados vuelta y a su hijo completamente aterrorizado, y Robert, a los pies de la cama, con su mirada deslumbrante! "Robert lo hizo", "Robert lo hizo"- repetia. La muñeca termino arriba en el ático. Donde residió durante muchos años.

 _ **Korina: no voy a poder dormir , chicas- dice abrasándose a Romina**_

 _ **Pero Robert tenía otros planes. Los visitantes que entraron en la casa se oía algo caminando ida y vuelta en el ático, y extraños sonidos de risas. Los huéspedes ya no quería visitar la casa de Otto.**_

Gene Otto murió en casa fue vendida a una nueva familia, y la historia de Robert había terminado...

Pero Robert esperó pacientemente en el ático a ser descubierto, una vez más. La hija de 10 años de los nuevos propietarios. Encontró rápidamente a Robert en el ático. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Robert desató su disgusto por la niña ... La niña afirmo que la muñeca la torturará, y le hizo la vida un infierno.

Robert, todavía vestida con su traje de marinero blanco y empuñando su león de peluche, vive muy cómodamente, aunque bien guardado, en el Museo Martello de Key West.

 _ **Romina: Ya no quiero a mis muñecas – dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.**_

 _ **Korina: ¿esto de verdad existe?.**_

 _ **Elsa: no sep eso creo , ahora tu Kory.**_

 _ **Korina: Oki doki , haya voy ,….. un adolescente que conducía con su novia a un lugar llamado "sendero del amor" (Típico lugar donde las parejas estacionan su auto en la cima de un mirador. Después de encender la radio en busca de música acorde a la ocasión, el muchacho abrazo y comenzó a besar a la chica.**_

 _ **Romina: owww , que lindo – dijo feliz de que no la asustara tanto.**_

 _ **Korina: Aun no viene la mejor parte…**_

Un poco más tarde, la música se detuvo de repente y la voz del locutor d advirtió en un tono de urgencia que un asesino convicto había escapado del manicomio - que resultó estar ubicado no muy lejos del lugar donde ellos estaban - y que cualquiera que vea un hombre extraño al acecho con un gancho en lugar de su mano derecha debía informar inmediatamente a la policía.  
La muchacha se asustó y pidió que la llevaran a casa. El muchacho, trabó todas las puertas asegurando a su chica que estarían a salvo y trató de besarla de nuevo. Ella se puso frenética y lo rechazó, insistiendo en que debían salir rápido de allí. De mala gana, el chico arranco bruscamente el coche y lo puso en marcha haciendo rechinar las ruedas.

 _ **Elsa estaba tratando de que no notaran su miedo pero no podía evistar sentirlo mientras la menor de las hermanas daba grititos de miedo.**_

Cuando llegaron a casa de la muchacha se bajaron del coche ya calmados, y, al cerrar la puerta, ella empezó a gritar descontroladamente. El muchacho corrió a su lado para ver qué pasaba y allí, colgando de la manija de la puerta, había un gancho cubierto de sangre.

 _ **Elsa: ¿así termina?-dijo viendo que su hermana ya no hablaba.**_

 _ **Korina: bueno , eso fue todo lo que sé .**_

 _ **Romina: ¿ahola yo? – dijo incapaz de siquiera hablar bien.**_

 _ **Elsa y Korina: seee**_

 _ **Romina: okis lokis .En los años 40s, un autobús escolar lleno de niños se estaba abriendo paso en el camino y hacia la intersección cuando se quedó atascado en la vía del ferrocarril. Un tren en exceso de velocidad se estrelló contra el autobús, matando a 10 de los niños y al conductor del autobús.**_

A partir de ese terrible accidente hace muchos años, cualquier coche que se detenga cerca de las vías del ferrocarril será empujado por manos invisibles a través de las vías a la seguridad. Se trata de los espíritus de los niños, dicen, que empujan a los coches a través de las pistas para evitar otro accidente y salvar a la gente de un destino trágico como el suyo.

 _ **Las dos otras hermanas sentían que su hermana les iba a contar un cuento de hadas en vez de uno de monstros**_

Según la historia, si se estaciona el coche sobre las vías y se pone el cambio en punto muerto, los fantasmas de los niños se empujan hacia arriba, fuera del camino de cualquier tren que se aproxime. Se realizó un experimento para probar este fenómeno. Al cubrir el parachoques del auto con talco o harina, se pueden ver claramente las huellas dactilares de los niños en su coche.

Numerosos informes han reportado que los coches, de hecho, inexplicablemente, se mueven solos y misteriosas huellas se ven en los vehículos. Otros alegan que han escuchado las voces y las risas de los niños, mientras permanecen en el sitio. Una foto se ha tenido que pretende mostrar un fantasma en el cruce ferroviario.

 _ **Elsa: ow , ¿de dónde sacaste esa?**_

 _ **Romina: de una página de internet .¿Qué hora es?.**_

 _ **Korina: 12 y 3 minutos, desde mañana ya no saldremos de la escuela de modelaje hasta no sé cuantos meses.**_

 _ **Romina: ¿será divertido?.**_

 _ **Elsa: Yo creo que sip pero ahora es hora de dormir . ¿o queréis que nos descalifiquen por impuntuales o si?.**_

 _ **Al por eso las chicas se fueron a su camita rapidamente y se durmieron casi de inmediato placidamente.**_

 _ **HOLAS HOLAS YA QUE NADIE ME DEJA UN REVIEW OS DEJO ESTE CAP PARA VER SI ALGUIEN SE ANIMA A SACARME UNA SONRISA PLIS NO CUESTA NADA SOLO COMENTAR.**_


End file.
